


(he's) just a tease

by eloha



Series: a flock of you flutters through [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Car Sex, Face Slapping, M/M, Name-Calling, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “How should I repay you for your kindness?” Law wonders out loud, eyelashes sweeping slowly as he lets his gaze travel down to the expanse of muscle in front of him.A man before once said this look could get Law anything he wanted, and Law doesn’t doubt that now.“A man like you,” Kid rasps, and Law glances back to him, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: a flock of you flutters through [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147892
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	(he's) just a tease

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, I have had nothing better to do than write

The second time, Law meant to last it out. 

It wasn’t hard to do, Law was well acquainted with the man’s schedule because, much to Law’s chagrin, his poor car broke down on him for whatever reason. The tow truck took him to some dingy car garage that Law didn’t know the name of, but the mechanic that happened to step out to greet them, oh Law made it his life’s mission to scream it sooner rather than later. 

One by the name of Eustass Kid. He was tall, a rugged kind of handsome, brash and loud, and built so wonderfully. Kid was sculpted to perfection, a certain gleam to his eyes that never failed to make Law hot in all the right places, the wicked curl of his lips leaving Law breathless. 

It’s Law’s third day in a row stopping by the shop- for his car, of course. The vehicle is a thing of beauty, a ‘62 convertible corvette, candy red, gifted to Law by Doflamingo after giving him the ride of his life- quite literally- in the driver's seat of it. There was something wrong with the head gasket, blown or leaking, Law doesn’t know. He should have been paying attention, but the only thing on his mind was that gravelly voice. 

Doflamingo, of course, didn’t hesitate to say that he’d pay for it, no matter the cost. Law’s pretty sure he could get just about anything he wanted out of the man, and he wouldn’t even blink an eye. Luckily for them, all Law cares about is getting dicked down by he and his brother, he could care less about the money. 

With a pep in his step, Law walks into the garage, noting it’s half closed, a sign that Kid’s about to shut it down for the day. Perfect. 

Law doesn’t have to try hard; Kid expressed his interest in him the second that tow truck worker left them alone. Law still likes to make an impression though. He’s wearing one of his favorite shirts, the garment raising to show his prominent hip bones, a sliver of golden skin, taunt abs. His pants are tight, yet loose enough to be yanked off if need be. Shoes sturdy. 

Kid’s bent over his car whenever he walks fully into the garage, grease-stained shirt molded to his gorgeous frame. Law has no damn idea what he’s doing, but the sight of those arms flexing deliciously makes him shiver. 

“How’s my baby coming along?” Law hums, running inky fingers over red paint. 

Kid glances up with a smile, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Strands of hair are sticking slightly to his skin, creamy and glowing because of sweat. 

“A thing of beauty,” Kid says, voice raspy as if this is the first time he’s spoke all day. 

Law could listen to him for hours and never get tired. 

“I’m just about done,” Kid says, tapping on some part of the car Law has not a care in the world about, “I noticed your oil was getting low, so I took the liberty of replacing that for you.” 

“My,” Law purrs, “you’re the diligent type, hm?” 

Kid’s grin turns nearly predatory, and Law’s knees almost buckle. 

“Oh I do what I can,” Kid teases, pushing the hood of his car back into place. 

Law steps closer, heart fluttering at the smell of him, car oil and something more masculine. 

“Is that so?” Law muses, palm flat on the hood of his car. 

Kid looks like he’s one second away from tearing Law’s clothes off, and he’d let him, let this man rip every article of clothing and leave him clad in nothing at all. 

“How should I repay you for your kindness?” Law wonders out loud, eyelashes sweeping slowly as he lets his gaze travel down to the expanse of muscle in front of him. 

A man before once said this look could get Law anything he wanted, and Law doesn’t doubt that now. 

Kid boldly steps forward, smartly reading the atmosphere even though it’s not like it’s hard to tell what Law was suggesting. His voice is dripping in lust, eyes lidded, and already plumping up in his pants. 

“A man like you,” Kid rasps, and Law glances back to him, “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

Law smirks, playing with the edge of Kid’s shirt. 

“Have you ever closed your garage early?” 

Crimson eyes darken, those pupils nearly drowning out the irises. Kid walks passed Law without another word, and he doesn’t need to be told twice. Law doesn’t care that the garage isn’t closed all the way, he unzips his pants and shoves them down along with his boxers, laying on the hood of his car. Metal scrapes as Kid closes the garage roughly, a series of chains being heard, signaling him locking it so they won’t be disturbed. 

Law kicks his boots off if only to not have the rubber sliding against his car. His lower clothes are almost halfway off by the time Kid is stepping in front of him, rough fingers yanking them off the rest of the way. Kid throws the garments behind Law, hearing them land on leather, ignoring that because Kid’s hands are pushing his legs apart. Law’s already hard, laying pliantly on the hood of his car, moaning when Kid brushes a hand over his balls. 

“You’re so eager for it,” Kid taunts, eyes drawn to Law raising his hips, “how long has it been since you’ve gotten fucked?” 

Law mentally thinks about it. He’s never been one to blush at his own actions, but after realizing he’s been fucked every day this week, Law blushes at his shamelessness. 

“About,” Law hums in thought, “three hours? Give or take.” 

Kid looks taken aback for a second before his lips split into a mean grin. 

“Nasty little bitch.” 

Law moans dramatically, writhing on the hood of his car. 

“Call me that again.” Law rasps, hole fluttering. 

Kid grips Law’s waist and tugs him easily, removing one hand to undo his button, slipping his zipper down. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Law’s mouth waters when Kid pulls his cock out, hole clenching around nothing. He’s not all that long, still not short either, but his girth is something to be marveled. Law’s almost positive one of his hands would barely curl around the shaft, and knowing that it’s about to be inside of him has Law spreading his legs wider. 

Kid crudely spits in his palm, slicking his cock up while Law jacks his off. Honestly, if they did this for the entire time Law wouldn’t even blink an eye, Kid looks gorgeous with his shaft glistening with spit, thumbing over the mushroom head to drag precum down his length. Law moans under his breath, picking up the same pace, rutting into the circle of his hand without thought. 

“Come on,” Law urges, “come on and fuck me.” 

He could slip right in, Law knows it. He gets fucked enough to where he’s loose at any time, always able to take a cock. Kid doesn’t ask if he’s sure, doesn’t need to, he probably has a full-on glimpse at Law’s stretched hole. Kid grabs the back of Law’s knees, slinging them over his shoulder, tip dancing right on the rim of muscle. 

“How do you want me to do this?” Kid asks, placing both hands on opposite sides of Law’s head. 

“However you want it.” 

Shit, Law doesn’t even care. He wraps his hands around Kid’s upper arm, head dizzy with arousal. 

“I don’t even care, just get yourself off.” Law adds breathlessly, urgent. Kid’s already taking too long to fuck him in the first place, the only thing on Law’s mind being filled up and used. 

“Holy fuck.” Kid sounds wonderous, looks it too, probably didn’t expect Law to be this easy. 

Law’s mouth goes slack when Kid first pushes in, tentative. The burn of it shoots straight to Law’s cock, leaving his eyes rolling, walls clamping around him. Fuck, he knew he looked like it, but now that Kid’s cock is inside him he feels much bigger. Kid rolls his hips expertly, shoving in deeper every time, rocking Law up his car with each thrust, legs falling off his shoulders. 

The pain slowly ebbs into a low thrum of pleasure, nerves under Law’s skin sparking, moaning when Kid’s entire cock is sheathed in Law’s heat. Law can’t think about anything else, mute and only because of Kid stuffing him full. After what feels like years, Kid finally, fucking _finally_ , pulls out, driving in just as deep as before. 

Law moans enthusiastically, planted feet spreading headlight to headlight, falling pliant. Kid’s groan sounds fucking wrecked, slamming faster into Law, making all these wonderful grunting noises. Kid fucks like a maniac, strokes measured and precise, yet he’s brutal all the same. Law’s eyes fall shut at the pace, feeling like a bitch in heat as he just lays here and takes it all. 

“Fuck baby,” Law whines, hands slipping to Kid’s back, feeling muscle shift under his fingertips. 

“You like that?” Kid grunts, shoving his dick in deep and Law nods dumbly. 

“ _Yeah_.” 

Kid grins knowingly, hands gripping Law’s waist under his shirt to hold him down. 

“So fucking _loose_ ,” Kid huffs, head falling between his shoulders as if to watch himself sink inside Law, “can’t believe what an easy bitch you are.” 

Law’s eyes roll, clawing at Kid’s shirt. 

“Keep talking,” Law begs, legs slumping on the car. 

The vehicle is moving because of their weight, rocking back and forth idly, and Law doesn’t know why that turns him on more. Blunt nails dig into Law’s waist, Kid punching out all these whimpers from Law every time his cock plunges inside him. 

“Holes don’t make demands.” 

Law sobs, hands sliding down Kid’s back to palm his ass, pressing on it so that he’s driving in faster. It’s goddamn addicting, Law hardly even cares how heavily his own cock is slapping on his shirt, mind solely focused on Kid using him without a second thought. 

“Keep goin’,” Law whines, not caring about Kid’s last statement, “ _god_ , Kid, _yes_.” 

“You’re a noisy little shit,” Kid huffs, voice dripping with displeasure, it curls something sweet inside Law’s stomach, “I thought I told you to shut up.” 

Law cries out on a particularly harsh jab to his prostate, seeing stars when Kid does it again. A rugged moan is ripped from his throat and Law’s vision is frayed, staring at the ceiling, hands still pushing on Kid’s ass so that he doesn’t fucking stop. 

“Open your mouth.” Kid orders, and Law’s jaw is slack in the next second. 

Kid’s laugh is mean, plunging into Law faster. Law’s mind blanks when spit slaps onto his tongue, swallowing it a bit too eager, moaning filthily at Kid spitting on Law’s cheek. 

“That’s a nice look for you,” Kid muses, dirty hand roughly shoving on Law’s cheek, smearing the saliva. 

Law might be in love, he’s never believed in it before, but with the way Kid starts to stick his tongue out, a string of drool leaking down his tongue, Law just might be in love. Law threads his fingers in Kid’s shirt to drag himself up, legs wrapping around his waist, sucking Kid’s tongue into his mouth. Law swallows his groan, licking in deep, throwing his arms over Kid’s shoulder to slide his hands in red strands. 

Kid hums in appreciation, hands slipping under Law’s ass to pick him up. The kiss is not at all put together, it’s sloppy and rushed, and drool pooling on both their tongues, seeping out the corners of their mouths. Law’s moan is debauched when Kid slams him into a wall, fingernails curled in his ass while he fucks into him, dragging Law down the length of his cock. 

“Fuck me harder baby,” Law pleads, can feel his orgasm right there, sensitive cock grinding between both their shirts. 

Kid nips at Law’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth while he locks his knees. Law’s head knocks back on the wall when Kid picks up a quick pace, thick cock jabbing insistently on his prostate. Law goes slack in Kid’s hold, slumping and loving how he sinks on Kid’s shaft. 

“Come on,” Law whines, slapping at Kid’s back, “ _harder_.” 

“Fucking greedy bitch.” Kid huffs, gripping Law’s jaw, fingers digging painfully into the bone, “thought you just wanted to get fucked?” 

Law laughs, gasping at the onslaught. Kid sure does know how to ram that dick of his in whenever banter is being exchanged, maybe Law should keep talking. 

“You can fuck better than this,” Law teases, ignoring how his breath catches mid-sentence. 

“Maybe I don’t care if you cum.” 

Oh, Kid really knows how to sweet talk Law. Law smiles brightly, dropping his chin into the hand that’s cradling him. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

Kid’s hips stutter for a brief moment, yanking his hand away to slap Law’s cheek. Law’s walls spasm, heat brewing low in his stomach. He doesn’t have to ask Kid to do it again, the redhead pulls out completely, leaving Law empty for only seconds before he’s stuffing him full again, hand cracking over Law’s opposite cheek. 

Another slap, much lighter than the first two, but Law’s cheeks are burning, tingling because of Kid smacking the other side. Oh, he’s so giving. On the next drive to his sweet spot Law shouts as he releases, thick ropes of cum shooting out his slit. Kid’s hands clamp down on Law’s waist, fucking him into the wall, rhythm picking up. 

“That’s it,” Kid murmurs, “come all over my dick.” 

And Law does, can feel wetness seeping down his balls, meeting with Kid’s thrusts. Kid searches for that perfect angle for himself, the one that gets him clawing at Law’s skin, rutting into his heat like he’s a fucking sleeve. 

Law’s head falls to the wall when Kid grinds in as deep as he can, dick throbbing, panting as he cums in his used hole. Fuck, he’ll never get over how good it feels to have a load painting his insides. Kid shivers slightly, hips snapping as he rides out his orgasm. Nothing feels better than this, nothing at all. 

“Oh god,” Kid groans, forehead falling to Law’s shoulder to catch his breath. 

Law feels the good kind of fuzzy, full and used. 

Kid makes the slightest movement, but Law feels it all the way to the tips of his toes and he moans hungrily. Law cards his fingers through red locks, leaning close to Kid’s ear. 

“Wanna go another round baby?” 

Kid’s fingers twitch, visibly shivering when Law licks up the shell of his ear. 

“You could fuck another load in me.” Law says it a bit too desperately, so damn delirious. 

Kid’s cock is still inside him, albeit soft, but that means nothing. Law could get him hard without even blinking an eye. 

“Or use my mouth.” Law bites his lobe playfully, squeezing his wall muscles. 

Kid groans pathetically, hands clenching and unclenching over his waist as if he’s weighing his options. In the end, Kid reluctantly walks Law to his car, pouting when he’s deposited onto the leather seats. 

“You know how to drive a man crazy.” Kid huffs, and Law laughs, sliding on his boxers to feel how Kid’s cum wets the material. 

“So I’ve been told.” 

Numerous times. Law feels a bit smug because of that. Kid’s presence is a pillar next to him as he puts his pants back into place. 

“Hand me my shoes?” 

Law grins when Kid rushes to do his bidding, handing his boots over without a second thought. 

“Such a good boy,” Law teases, ignoring his shoes to run a hand up Kid’s arm. 

Kid flushes beautifully. After all they did- how Law damn near threw himself at Kid, let him be fucked on his car, along a wall, in a _garage_ \- that’s all it takes to make him blush. 

“Next time I want you to fuck me in your bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am Literally salivating just thinking of all the scenarios that can play out for Law in this series.... like, the possibilities. I'm about to turn this man into the Biggest cock whore and I love that for me. I already said it, but if you want to see Law with someone just send me a dm or cc ^.^


End file.
